Envelope
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: A predestined love blossoming from their need to act as an envelope of safety, to guard the other, with unspoken words. lemons. Dou/Wata.
1. Intro: Inner Dream

**A/N**: Youkoso! Welcome to the first chapter of my very first fanfic in the history of my forever! I'm planning on this fanfic being a yaoi (i know daring for my first right?), but I'm still not 100 certain on how this story will unfold, but join me will you? I'm still trying to figure out how the whole uploading and publishing scene goes, so if anyone is willing to guide me please let me know, and please be patient if it causes me to update slowly, T.T So please enjoy what i hope will be some yummy goodness!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the xxxHolic series, it rightfully belongs to CLAMP, but if I did, oh the journeys Watanuki and Doumeki would adventure into!

**Chapter Ichi**

--

Watanuki gradually became aware of his surroundings, all of which was a pitch darkness. He slowly stood, trying to place his feet as firmly as possible on the undefinable ground. He began to turn his head, eyes searching for some sort of image which would trigger recognition for where he was. White haze seemed to be coming from the opposite direction from where he stood. He quickly turned and instantly regretted it due to the nausea it created in the pit of his stomach. Once he had a firm hold on his internal organs he began to search the bright tint in the distance. The unsure boy finally could determine the outline of a tall, short-haired, broad shouldered figure within the only brightness around him. Watanuki tried to reach out to the figure, a futile attempt considering they where several yards apart, a distance which was growing while the being continued to walk further away into the light.

Watanuki's heart clenched as he realized he could not reach the figure, and he took several steps forward, causing a white shadow to be cast behind him. With every step the shadow grew longer until Watanuki's reflected head could no longer be seen. Watanuki turned in dismay, observing the unusual shadow, but then quickly turned back to the slimming figure in the distance.

Watanuki's body started to shake, he did not want that person to leave, no matter what he wanted that person there with him through all this darkness. He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but instead tears rolled down his face.

"Ma- Matte!" His voice echoed through the void. "Onegai, Matte!" The figure continued to walk into the distance. Watanuki fell to his knees, his face in his hands, trying to console his sobs.

He finally looked up again, just as the figure disappeared into the whiteness. Watanuki's heart stopped. He quickly stood and started sprinting toward where the figure had been only seconds ago, but the white haze had dissipated and he continued to run towards darkness. In a desperate attempt Watanuki shouted in his hopelessness, directing it at the lost person.

"Doumeki! Doumeki come back, Doume-" He was stopped by a hand that was gently placed on his shoulder, he turned in surprise, tears being whipped off his cheeks mid-roll. "Yuko...san." Yuko's form had partially erupted from the now fragmented shadow, the hem of her flowing kimono blending into the whiteness. She closed her eyes and shook her head, her gentle hand pulling Watanuki closer to herself. She whispered into his left ear, "Wake up." Her sensual tone caused Watanuki to close his eyes as he fell back to the uncertain ground, his eyelids no different from the world he was just observing.

--

Ichi- One (but i had a feeling you knew that already P)

Matte- Wait

Onegai- Please

A/N: So how did you like it, just kinda a quick intro scene, i promise future chapters will be longer, believe me long chapters are pretty much my forte, i just felt it was a good place to end. Now let me see if i can get this uploaded!

Constructive criticism please, and comments are always welcomed!


	2. Brunch

**A/N**: So i've pretty much got the whole upload process down pat, but i did notice that some of the astrics and such things i put in the document did not come through to the publishing, but i'll deal with that later. Anyways! so here is chapter numero dos, (did you enjoy my language switch?) I hope you will enjoy! Later conversations with me after the chapter, hope you're looking forward to it! oh p.s. this chapter takes place before the whole eye/spider queen dilemma, just for some time placement with the manga/anime.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own xxxHolic (nor do i really plan to), it belongs to the geniuses of CLAMP, and their brilliance of keeping us glued to their series, while depriving us of the fan-service we deserve.

**Chapter Ni**

--

Watanuki's ocean-blue eyes popped open, the last fragments of his dream drifting away into his subconscious, leaving his thoughts relatively blank. He slowly sat up in his futon, his pajamas sticking to his dampened skin, apparently the running in his dream had transpired to his physical being. His vision was blurry as he observed the white walls of his desolate apartment, while rubbing sleep from his eyes. He reached to his right and grabbed his wire frame glasses, unfolded them, and placed them onto his slightly disheveled face. He reluctantly stood up, and began folding the blankets and futon, preparing to get ready for school. As he opened his closet to pull out the summer uniform and to put away his bedding, a knock came from the front door.

As Watanuki put down the futon and clothes, he stared at the door, wondering if he had imagined it. After convincing himself that he had, he turned back to the pile, which he decided was going to need to be re-folded, but the knocking came again, more intense and impatient then the first. Still staring at the door, Watanuki hesitantly approached to welcome the guest. He began to laugh at the ridiculousness of his action, why was he acting so suspiciously in his own home? He wasn't doing anything that could be judged upon, it was just so strange that anyone would come to his apartment, especially this early in the morning.

He finally turned the door knob, and slowly opened the door peeking his head around the edge. His eyes widened as he took in the person in front of him.

"Ohaiyou." Doumeki said gruffly. His expression seemed a bit off, in comparison to his everyday emotionless disposition, as if a huge weight had just been taken off his shoulders, but he still managed to keep his face forbearing as usual.

"No, I am not making you breakfast!" Watanuki shouted after a few moments, food being the only reason he could think of for Doumeki's presence.

Doumeki jokingly placed a hand over his stomach, as if he had been starved for weeks, but his face was still stern. "I like my eggs scrambled." He declared as he walked into Watanuki's apartment.

Watanuki could feel his eyebrow twitch as he glared at his unwanted companion, "Excuse me?" Watanuki's tone reeking of you-sooo-did-not-just-say-that, as he put both hands on his slender hips, hidden beneath his baggy p.j.s.

Doumeki took a seat on one of the cushions next to Watanuki's small dining table, and simply stared back at the lanky boy in-front of him, his glare stating that he sooo-just-did-and-that-he-was-not-joking.

Watanuki looked away, angered that he had lost at their little staring contest. "Just let me get changed." Watanuki grumbled as he grabbed his uniform and entered the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door was close, a small grin appeared on Doumeki's face, he leaned back onto his palms and observed the room, not really looking for anything in particular, as he replayed the nightmarish dream he had experienced last night in his head. He was shrouded in darkness except for a slowly disappearing Watanuki in the distance, and an auspicious shadow behind him, which eventually became his grandfather after Watanuki had disappeared completely. A chill ran down Doumeki's toned back. _Thank goodness_, was all he could think as he let out a huge sigh.

**...**

On their walk to school, Watanuki had proceeded with his usual ramblings and rantings of how he thought it physically impossible for anyone to make him so infuriated so early in the day, while Doumeki plugged his ears, as he hid a huge inward smile which was tempting to show on his face.

"And WHY am I holding the bento?" Watanuki complained as he swung around said package. "I cooked it, you hold it, make some use of your muscly arms!"

Just as Watanuki ended his sentence, Doumeki gracefully grabbed the flailing boy's wrist and gently stole the wrapped cloth holding the boxes. Watanuki froze at the sudden touch, and the fact that Doumeki did as he was told.

He hesitantly stared at Doumeki's face, and then turned away slightly blushing and taking his wrist away from where it was still held. "R-Right, that's what I wanted you to do!" The breathiness in his voice was hardly convincing and misplaced to the confident expression he wore as he started to walk forward again. "It seems that you have finally accepted your lowly position compared to me, the great Watanuki-sama!" This time his voice had a more arrogant tone, which Watanuki was grateful for.

The rest of the walk was awkwardly silent, well for Watanuki, Doumeki preferred the silence in comparison to the usual onslaught of vocal slurs.

The two boys had just entered the gates when the school bell began to ring, Watanuki turning to Doumeki, anger flushing his face. "I hope you realize that this is all your fault!" He reached to grab back the bento boxes, but Doumeki moved them to the side and asked, "Why?" Watanuki was startled by Doumeki's rebuttal. "B-because, SOMEONE wanted tonkatsu-curry while I was all out of pork, you huge garbage disposal! How the heck do you put curry into a bento?! " Watanuki began to raise his arms and wave them spastically while stomping his feet in a incoherent pattern. "Now give!" Watanuki demanded, stretching out his arm, palm turned upward.

Doumeki stared at the hand, he then met Watanuki's gaze, "I'll hold onto them, since you always complain." Watanuki made a huge gasping sound, as if he couldn't comprehend how Doumeki thought that he would be fine with this idea. "Why so you can eat all of them before lunch, you bottomless pit? Just hand them over already!" He shoved his hand closer to Doumeki. Doumeki just turned around and started to head towards the shoe-lockers.

"Oi! Where are you going?! Oi" Watanuki yelled as he walked after Doumeki, who was clearly enjoying himself, when he caught a glimpse of dark, lushes curls in the corner of his eye. He instantly turned, pasting a huge smile on his face and ran towards the person in the distance.

"Himawari-chaaaan!" Watanuki called, his voice raising several octaves. The cheery girl turned as she heard her voice being called. The girl grinned at the approaching figure. "Watanuki-kun, Ohaiyou!" Her smile grew as she waved. When Watanuki finally reached the girl, there were sparkles in his eyes. "Ohaiyou Himawari-chan, we should hurry or we'll be late." The lovely girl nodded and smiled, as they walked towards the locker-room Himawari's shoulder lightly brushed against Watnuki's side, and he instantly tensed, Himawari didn't seem to notice.

When he had slid off his shoes and stepped onto the wooden ledge to grab his slippers out of the unvarying squares, his left foot caught on the edge and he fell forward, smashing his face straight into the metal frames. At the loud flesh hitting metal sound, everyone still in the room turned to see who was the dufus who just tripped. Watanuki quickly pulled away from the locker, grabbed his face to feel for a nose bleed-which thankfully there was none- and quickly exited the room, an embarrassed blush across his face. The now alone Himawari sighed in disappointment. "I wonder how much longer it will take."

**...What Doumeki was doing during this time...**

When Doumeki was finally inside he turned to search for where his unhappy companion had gone. He finally spotted his wire frame next to a puddle of curls. "Oh," he breathed, "Kunogi-san."

He had thought about walking over to them, but decided against it, as he grabbed his slippers and began to walk towards his classroom. _I just hope, nothing bad happens_. He shook his head to rid himself of all the worst-case-scenarios that had flared up in his mind. _ As long as he is happy, its okay_. He had entered his classroom and sat in his desk, carefully placing the stack of bentos underneath it and between his feet, keeping them safely secure.

**--**

Ni- two (someone is saying DUH, right now, i guarantee it!)

Ohaiyou- Morning

Tonkatsu-deep fried pork (not like its a time-consuming dish, it just sounded yummy at the time)

**A/N**: So what do you think? Was it any good? I don't know why but this chapter was hard to write, maybe its because there wasn't very much going on so I couldn't think of a way to make the "getting to school" progress, or maybe I'm making excuses, you'll never know. hehe. And maybe one of you is thinking, isn't this a yaoi, i mean it was the only reason i forced myself to read this junk. Well let me tell you, you should be expecting some lemony goodness somewhere either in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, I promise it won't be any longer than that. btw, the bold ellipses (the three dots ...) mean a time lap or a change in scene.

review's please! they'll really help!


	3. Protective Collision

**A/N**: So I'm finally done with my brief outline for the next few chapters, hopefully I can bring a genuine plot line to the story. this chapter is gonna be pretty intense, or at least I hope it will, it is in my mind. haha. But i can't decide if I should split it into two chapters or just add a small time laps, if I split it, you'll have to wait until chapter 5 for some lemony action, but if I don't it will be in chapter 4, not that it truly matters, it just a chapter's difference. Well shall I begin? oh, and I apologize for not knowing how Japanese school schedules go, and not knowing the appropriate terms for all of the crazy rooms Japanese high school house. I'm pretty much basing it off of American high schools, or more specifically Californian ones, and the vague knowledge i have gained through anime and manga.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own xxxHolic, it belongs to CLAMP, nor do I have a witty comment to add to how much I wish I had some control over the story.

**Warning**: Some slight swearing (and i mean very slight, i prefer to refrain from using profanity) and some blood, I tried to keep it as un-graphic as possible, I'm saving that for the lemon. hehe

**Chapter San**

**--**

The fourth bell of the day rang, meaning that it was time for lunch. Watanuki was beginning to anticipate the yelling spree he would have to endeavor into if Doumeki actually _had_ eaten the bentos. He doubted that the emotionless ape would ever be so inconsiderate, he was always putting other people before himself, even if he tried to act indifferent about his actions. Watanuki could feel his face heating up as he smiled to himself, he quickly put both hands on his reddening cheeks. _What am I doing, getting all fluttery while thinking of Doumeki? _"What am I a girl?"

"I've often wondered." A cube-like form was suddenly hanging in-front of Watanuki's face, causing him to stop suddenly, he wasn't even aware that he had been walking in the first place. He quickly turned to see who the hand holding the bentos belonged to, even though he already knew the answer.

"D-Doumeki!" Watanuki said in surprise. Doumeki gave him a firm yes sound, as if confirming any doubt that Watanuki had about who he was. "Did you feel it necessary to try and impale me with the food I so unwillingly slaved over?" Doumeki looked at him and replied, "Well, when you are too busy contemplating you gender, these things happen." Someone was in a talkative mood today.

"I wasn't contemplating, I was just- Himawari-chan!" Watanuki ran towards the approaching girl, happily clapping his hands together. "Are you ready to enjoy the delicious meal I so lovingly prepared for us?" She happily shook her head, causing her abundance of curls to sway brilliantly. Watanuki was sure he would faint at any moment. "Well then, lets head outside since its such a cool day."

Watanuki happily grabbed the bentos from Doumeki, who grunted in acceptance, slowly following after him as they all headed outside.

Himawari had laid out a large picnic blanket she had brought from home, Watanuki had complimented her on the pattern and how it was definitely something Himawari-chan would choose, but Himawari had stated that her mom had bought it and gave it to her this morning. The lanky boy became flushed and mumbled something like, "Is that so..." as he hurriedly started to distribute the lunch boxes and tea, Doumeki smirking to himself all the while.

When Watanuki was passing around the cups of white pomegranate tea, his hand brushed against Himawari's fingertips. His cheeks went instantly red and he quickly looked down at his legs, again Himawari didn't seem to notice, but Doumeki had, causing his emotions to subtly mix. The first thing he thought was, _Crap, now what's going to happen to him_, but he also began to think along the lines of, _how I would kill to make him feel like that. _He just turned his head, "Aho."

Watanuki suddenly shot a death glare at Doumeki, "What did you say?" Doumeki looked back at him, obviously trying to act innocent. It was like someone had suddenly grabbed the anger control dial on Watanuki and turned it full blast. "THAT'S IT! No bento for you!" Watanuki lunged at the porcelain box in Doumeki masculine hands. Doumeki moved his hands above his head, causing Watanuki to slam into Doumeki's toned chest, knocking them both onto the ground, Doumeki still miraculously keeping a firm hold on the bento, which was now held above where Watanuki was laying on-top of him. Watanuki quickly scrambled to his feet, causing Doumeki to inwardly sigh at the loss of contact. The lanky boy started to engage in a flailing, angry fit before yelling absurdities at the collected Doumeki, who continued to eat the delicious bento, carefully savoring each bite.

**...**

"Oh why did Himawari-chan have to have a student council meeting today, today of all days!" Watanuki and Doumeki had started their trek back home. "We were getting along so well together today. Did you know, we made physical contact TWICE, I was sure something good was going to happen." Watanuki giggled to himself, Doumeki frowned. _They had made physical contact twice today as well and it was far more intimate_. Doumeki began to stare at the ecstatic boy next to him. "What happened to your nose?" It seemed a bit swollen. Watanuki turned to look at him, "Nothing." He then turned away and folded his arms making a humph sound.

"What are you getting all huffy about?" Doumeki was truly concerned, even though his voice didn't convey it, but the sapphire-eyed boy probably just punched himself accidentally with all that unnecessary movement he made while throwing a fit.

"Ugh, why am I stuck walking home with a guy whose head is made with salami?" Watanuki whined to himself.

"I want carpaccio tomorrow." Doumeki declared not looking at the youth next to him. He was just waiting for Watanuki to snap, which he did.

"Who feeds you these things? Do you instantly think that just anyone would know what kind of crazy food it is that you request? You should praise me for even understanding what you are talking about half the time, let alone beautifully executing these immaculate dishes! If you don't have a lunch tomorrow, you'll know why! Don't you have archery or something to go to?" And with that Watanuki stormed off down the street, leaving Doumeki a couple yards behind, smirking to himself.

Watanuki still in storm-away mode came to a four-way intersection and continued to walk forward, unaware of his surroundings. A screeching horn came from Watanuki's left and he quickly turned, only to be frozen to the spot where he stood. A large delivery truck was speeding in his direction, already on a one way collision course with no means of stopping. Watanuki vaguely heard his name being called a distance away from him saying something like "MOVE KIMIHIRO, MOVE!", but he couldn't, the truck was only a few feet away and he was physically incapable of moving. Unexpectedly, Watanuki was forcefully shoved away from the path of the oncoming truck, leaving Doumeki in the spot he previously inhabited. Everything began to move in slow motion, Doumeki was hit by the truck dead-on, causing blood to splatter in the direction Watanuki stood, his eyes growing extremely wide while his jaw dropped.

A huge scream bellowed from the shocked and crying boy, his hands pulling at his disarrayed hair. The truck continued to drive on, a hit-and-run. Watanuki ran to Doumeki's mangled and broken form, at a loss for what to do. _Ambulance, I have to call for an ambulance_. He didn't have a cell phone. He quickly looked around hoping for a pay phone to fall from the sky when he finally saw Doumeki's discarded bags in the distance. He sprinted towards the bags, which where farther than he had thought, _how did Doumeki manage to get to him in time, _ he thought as he desperately rummaged through Doumeki's school bag, feeling for the slim flip phone Yuko had given him in case of emergencies, which this most definitely was. Finally grabbing it he pulled it out and started to dial 911 while he ran back to Doumeki severely bleeding side.

"Hello, how may I help you?" An overly cheery receptionist had answered the phone, and it pissed Watanuki off instantly.

"I need an ambulance immediately, my friend was just hit by a truck!" Watanuki was yelling into the outgoing end in a surprisingly clear tone, considering the mass of tears that were spilling from his face.

"Yes, I understand, please hold." The receptionist switched to another line. Watanuki flipped.

"Please hold, PLEASE HOLD! Someone is on the floor dying and I'm being told to hold on!" Watanuki voice became a distraught whisper. "God Dammit! Doumeki, Doumeki! dammit!" Watanuki gently placed a shacking hand onto Doumeki's ripped cheek, blood flowing from the gash and onto Watanuki's pale skin. "I'm sorry Doumeki, so very very sorry..."

"Sir, an ambulance is on its way, I will stay on the line with you until it arrives." The receptionist's previously cheerful voice was now hard and calmed him down severely.

"Right, thank you...so much..." Watanuki was shaking with the force of his sobs, and he fully broke down, his head lightly resting upon Doumeki's torn chest. The boy could have sworn he could hear his companions heart weakly beating. Sighing in relief he unwillingly fell unconscious.

**...**

Watanuki bolted up from the couch he had been resting on outside the emergency room, wiping sweat from his brow. His dream was filled with the previous events and Watanuki was still having trouble grasping what had truly happened. When the ambulance had arrived 5 minutes after Watanuki had passed out, apparently they where on the way to a traffic accident in the area when they were alerted by the 911 services- Watanuki was willing to bet his life that the accident was caused by the lunatic delivery-truck driver-the paramedics somehow managed to place Doumeki's fragmented frame onto a stretcher while Watanuki followed them into the cramped car. The paramedics quickly started to perform a series of medical procedures while they drove back to the hospital.

And now Watanuki was waiting for results, to see how truly stubborn Doumeki was. This whole ordeal had proven to Watanuki just how greatly he needed Doumeki, just how much he had grown to depend on him, and just how incapable he would be if he ever lost him. Watanuki's chest tightened at the thought. How would he be able to live if Doumeki died, what would he do. He had never considered the thought that Doumeki was simply human, he always seemed so invincible, so untouchable, it never had crossed Watanuki's mind that he could ever die. And the fact that this was because of Watanuki pressed into his chest even more, this was all his fault, all of Doumeki's suffering since they had met had been his fault. And he had never truly thanked him, never greeted him with a sincere smile, never treated him the way he should have been treated.

Watanuki stared down at his hands, trying to stop himself from crying again, when he noticed Doumeki's now dried blood which was stained into his skin. He then dropped his pride and cried into the reminder his chaperon had left him.

**--**

San- three (i hope some of you are picking up the pattern)

Aho- Idiot/Moron (it just sounds so much better in Japanese, like there isn't anything demeaning about it. that's why I used it.)

Carpaccio- thinly slices raw Italian meats, (I really wanted watanuki to say salami, and so i thought this would be humorous, but you kinda have to know what it is.)

**A/N**: AH, i can't take it! I have to end this chapter here! I really hope that I created the images in the accident well enough and it didn't seem too fluffy or too vague, that was my biggest concern for this chapter. And also I apologize for not knowing what a 911 receptionist would say if you called, i have never had the opportunity to find out, and also for not knowing what the number for 911 is in Japan. (its probably something really complicated like X3tt76, and I had a feeling that that wouldn't go over very well) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I will have the next one up sometime tomorrow, well it will actually be later on today (whole moly, is it already so late that its early?) Please review and constructively criticize. Uber thanks!


	4. Medical Talk, Come Home

**A/N**: YEAH! chapter 4! how very exciting. So, this chapter is pretty much going to be sentimental and lovely, not much action really. but i'm sure you will be happy to hear that there will officially be a lemon in the next chapter, (i swear I'm not just pulling you leg) so stay a while, will you?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own xxxHolic, CLAMP does, along with a pocket full of other fantastic series.

**Chapter Yon (do I dare put shi?)**

--

Watanuki had taken to pacing in the sterile hallway out side of the E.R. The surgeon in charge of Doumeki had come out through the omniscient swinging doors a good hour and a half after, and simply told the panicking adolescent that they had completed all necessary operations, but Doumeki's condition was still unstable, no signs of hope in the man's eyes. Watanuki took in several deep breaths, thanking the surgeon with all of the sincerity that he could muster. Even though recovery was still not certain, the fact that Doumeki's life force had prevailed this long was a huge relief.

The surgeon nodded his head, took a deep breath and then re-entered through the barren doors as Watanuki collapsed on the welcoming couch he had been inhabiting for the past several hours.

Watanuki was not aware of the fact that he had drifted asleep until he was greeted by Haruka-san, Doumeki's deceased grandfather and complete look-alike, who happily sat next to him, lit cigaret in hand.

"Konbanwa Watanuki-kun." Haruka happily greeted him.

"Haruka-san..." Watanuki was breathless as he spoke, carefully taking in Haruka's form, thinking of his struggling companion, "...you do know that smoking is prohibited in hospitals..." It then hit Watanuki that this was a dream, and he wasn't really in the hospital. "...um, never mind."

Haruka chuckled to himself, Watanuki's distress was so blatant that it was somewhat adorable. "This isn't your fault you know, it was Shizuka's own choice, and therefore it was his fate."

Watanuki turned to Haruka as he bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his infinite supply of tears. He then turned back to stare at his folded hands, "It is my fault, and I don't just mean this. Everything, everything that's happened to him is my fault, and yet I still selfishly choose to stay with him, even though I know he will be harmed in the process." There was a long silence, as if Haruka new that there was more that Watanuki wanted to say. "As soon as Doumeki makes it through this, I'm never going to see him again, I will protect him from myself."

Haruka took a puff of his cigaret, and slowly blew the smoke from his mouth. "Shizuka won't want to hear that." He turned and stared at the quivering Watanuki, he was obviously already aware of this information.

"I know, I just...care for him too much, if he was _ever_ lost because of me, even if it _is_ what he decided, I would never be able to forgive myself, or live for that matter." There was a silence, as Haruka took another long breath into his cigaret.

"That however, I am sure he would be delighted to know." Haruka stood and held his hand out to the boy. "So, would you like to see him?"

"What? Can you take me to him?" Watanuki stared hopefully at Haruka.

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise, now will you go or not?" He shook his out stretched hand a little.

"OF-COURSE!" Watanuki exclaimed, readily grasping Haruka's hand in both of his.

Within that moment, Haruka and Watanuki were transported to a rather plain and uninhabited apartment room, and, on further observance, Watanuki realized that they were in his apartment.

"What are we doing here?" Watanuki was throughly confused.

"This is where Shizuka is." Haruka grinned as he pointed towards where Watanuki's dining table was placed. Watanuki turned to look where Haruka had directed. His eyes widened and he gasped loudly as he looked at a somewhat at ease Doumeki, who was sleeping on his side, using his arm as a pillow, on top of the cushion he usually occupies when visiting, looking truly radiant in his plain brown temple robes. Before Watanuki was aware of it, his legs had carried him over to his peaceful friend, where he sat on his knees next to him. He gently placed his hand on Doumeki's upturned cheek, realizing just how truly torn up Doumeki had been after the accident, in comparison to the smooth, heeled skin he now had.

"Why is he here, Haruka-san?" Watanuki slightly whispered, not even really realizing it was his voice which was speaking.

"Obviously, this is where he feels at rest, and his soul manifested here." Haruka said softly from where he stood. Watanuki barely registered what Haruka could have meant by his statement.

"You don't mean that he's,...he's, dead, do you-" Watanuki trailed off, his voice caught in his throat. Haruka shook his head, "No, but he's not alive either. He's drifting between his will to live, and his physical capacity in doing so." He noticed the relief in Watanuki's eyes, which had never trailed from his grandson's face.

"So, he is in something like a coma?" Watanuki said, as if trying to convince himself completely that Doumeki was still alive.

"You could say that." Haruka was still gazing at Watanuki when he saw that he had mouthed _Thank Goodness_ to himself. Watanuki then buried his face in-between Doumeki's neck and shoulder.

"You have to get up, okay Doumeki? You're gonna have to wake up soon." Doumeki's sleeping soul breathed in deeply, as if agreeing to what Watanuki was saying.

**...**

Watanuki was lightly shaken awake by one of the smiling nurses. When his brain had made the connection of where he was, he sat up straighter, eye's wide open, staring at the nurse intently.

The women stood back and stared at the rather handsome boy. "His heart rate has become stable and we are about to move him to one of the rooms on the 3rd floor." Watanuki let out a huge sigh and stood up to thank the nurse, but she cut him off before he could say anything. "However, we are afraid that he has fallen into a coma, and we are not sure when he will wake up."

Watanuki vaguely shook his head. "I understand, thank you." A few moments passed as Watanuki collected his emotions. "Is there anything that I need to do?" The nurse then smiled slightly and shook her head in affirmation. "Just be there for him when he wakes up." She then fully smiled as Watanuki's face went red. _That was already a given_, he thought to himself. The nurse began to speak again, "besides that, you do need to head to the front desk and fill out all of the required release forms. I will walk you there." The nurse started to head in the direction away from the emergency room doors. Watanuki did not follow, vaguely glancing at the doors. "Don't worry, you can see him once he is moved to his room." Her smile was reassuring, and Watanuki began to follow. _I'll be back soon Doumeki, I promise_.

**...**

After completing the tedious task of filling out the mountain of Doumeki's medical papers, Watanuki surprising himself with how much useless information he actually knew about Doumeki, he was brought to Doumeki's hospital room, Watanuki running straight to his bedside upon entry. The nurse followed him and stood at the opposite side, observing the series of I.V.s and blood packages that were draining into the sleeping boy. She quickly explained all of the hospital conditions, visiting hours, and what the series of buttons on the headboard do. Watanuki bowed deeply as the nurse left, saying a repetitive chant of thank yous.

Once the two were alone Watanuki pulled up a chair next to Doumeki's bed and grabbed his relaxed hand. He stared and the stoic boys face, which was beautifully still. Watanuki's thumb was slowly drawing unintelligible designs on the upside of Doumeki limp hand when he heard Doumeki mutter something like, "Why are you taking so long?" Watanuki grinned at the funny comment the sleeping Doumeki had made, what could he be thinking about?

Just as Watanuki began to lay back into the metal chair, the phone in his back pocket began to ring. Watanuki was surprised at the sound, having completely forgotten that he had placed it in his pocket before getting into the ambulance. Watanuki quickly stood and reached for the phone, flipped it open, and placed it to his ear.

"Hai, Moshi Mosh." Watanuki already had a hunch of who was calling, I mean who else could have this number.

"Watanuki-kun, go home." Came Yuko's sensual voice from the receiver. Watanuki began to question Yuko's unusual request, "Why? I have to stay here with Doumeki."

It sounded as if Yuko was quietly giggling to herself, obviously she knew something that he did not. "You do want Doumeki-kun to wake up, don't you?"

Watanuki was flabbergasted at the question, _how could she even ask such a thing_, "Most definitely."

"Then go home." And with that she hung-up. Watanuki continued to stare at the phone that was now held away from his ear, as if it would begin to talk back to him in assurance to Yuko's insanity. He noticed the clock in the upper left-hand corner of the phone's screen. 5:38, visiting hours would be over in two minutes, he would leave then. Watanuki put the phone back into his pocket as he sat back down to admire Doumeki's sleeping face for another 120 seconds.

**--**

Yon/Shi- four (shi is an old way of saying four, but its written kanji can mean death, so its considered unlucky and isn't used.)

Konbanwa- good evening

Hai, Moshi Mosh- A japanese greeting over the phone, means something like yes, hello hello. something weird like that. (sorry I'm too lazy to look up its official meaning.)

**A/N**: huh, huh, (nudge, nudge), isn't Doumeki sooo K-ute? i really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm not really sure why, but I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. So umm, yeah, (shift uncomfortably) next chapter is going to be the very first lemony scene i have ever written and I'm super nervous, I just hope I do a good job. I'll start writing it a few hours from now and it will probably be posted sometime in the wee hours of the mornin'. So that's it from me...for now. please review and comment, I enjoy them greatly. Oh, and thank you iloveatem for your lovely review!


	5. Soul Search

**A/N**: So here is the fateful chapter!! I'm so incredibly nervous, please be kind. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own xxxHolic, it is within the possession of CLAMP.

**Warning**: This chapter contains sexual content that may not be suitable for the close-minded. Meaning people who are against homosexuality, but then, why are you here in the first place?

**Chapter Go**

--

Watanuki had reluctantly left the hospital after giving Doumeki's hand one final squeeze and a longing stare. The evening air outside was cloudy which aided Watanuki in hurrying his walk home, even though he was already speed walking to avoid the haunting spirits who had decided to come out earlier than was appropriate. Watanuki finally turned the corner that lead to the entrance of his apartment complex. As he started up the stairs an enormous chills ran down his back, _What was that all about_, he wondered as he continued to his room.

Watanuki was suddenly very shaky as he fumbled with his keys and finally managed to slide the correct one into the slit on the door knob. _What's my problem? _Watanuki entered into his dark apartment, one hand still on the knob while the other was searching for the light switch, which was finally found and flipped with a small _click_. Doumeki was sitting cross-legged in the center of the room, still clad in his temple robes, intently staring at the door. Watanuki literally jumped ten feet in the air and quickly ran out the door slamming it behind him. Once the cool night air hit his face, he leaned back onto his front door, trying to calm his sporadic breathing. _It was just my eyes playing a trick on me, they were just adjusting from the darkness to the light, that's all, there is now way that Doumeki could possibly be sitting in my apartment_, and with that he re-entered the door, his eyes closed. He firmly closed the door behind him, his back pressed against the hard surface, as he slowly opened his eyes. The lids shot up the rest of the way. Doumeki was still sitting there, his face looking slightly more irritated then it did the first time. "Oi."

"ACK!" Watanuki yelped at Doumeki's voice and he unconsciously threw his keys at him. Doumeki caught them and stared at Watanuki, who was clearly freaking out. "What in the HELL are you doing here?"

Doumeki stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Dunno, but I can't leave your-"

"What do you mean that you can't leave, you can, I'll show you!" Watanuki ran over to Doumeki and hoisted him off the ground, with a great degree of difficulty, and shooed him to the door. Watanuki jumped in-front of Doumeki, opened the door, then he jumped back behind him, firmly placing his hands on his back. He paused for a moment, as he became aware of how muscular Doumeki's back was, but then he snapped back to reality, and shoved, "That's it, out with ya!" Once Doumeki was fully outside, he quickly slammed the door behind him. Watanuki slapped his hands together several times, "What does he think he's doing, he's in a coma for goodness sakes...wait." Watanuki mentally punched himself in the face for being so stupid, while opening the front door. There was no one outside, Watanuki breathed out, "Oh, good." and closed the door, hopefully for the last time that night. He then turned around, only to jump out of his skin again.

"Are you done yet?" Doumeki asked Watanuki as if he were one of the dumbest people in the world. "I already told you that I can't leave."

"Well..." For the first time in a long time Watanuki was at a loss of words, "...I just...thought I'd check." There was a long silence as Watanuki stared at the ground, while Doumeki softly observed him. "Doumeki, you do know that you are in a coma, right?"

Doumeki sighed, "Well, I had a hunch that this was not my physical body," Doumeki walked up to Watanuki and grabbed his hand, placing the thrown keys into them. " but obviously its not just my spirit either."

"How strange..." Watanuki trailed off as he became aware of the warmth in his hand, Doumeki was still gripping it. He quickly pulled away, his face turning a lovely crimson. Since when had he become so flustered around Doumeki, so aware of his presence? "Doumeki, I'm-" His voice cracked, he knew perfectly well what had caused him to feel this way, and he had no right to have these feelings towards someone who he had hurt so much. "I'm so sorry, Doumeki, this is all my fault, if I hadn't stormed away, or just moved when you told me to, you'd be...you'd" Watanuki started bawling, his hands clasping his face.

Doumeki abruptly grabbed one of Watanuki's arms and pulled the thin boy to him, capturing him in a close embrace. "This isn't your fault. I made the choice, and I chose your safety over mine. That's all. Don't you dare blame this all on yourself." He placed his cheek on-top of Watanuki's jet black hair, pulling him even closer to himself.

Watanuki began to shrug away, his voice rising, "But it is, if you weren't around me this wouldn't have happened, I-I have to go, I have to get away from you, what if you can't get back to your body because of this, what if I ruin your life again?" Watanuki had somehow managed to break free of Doumeki's firm hold during his hysterical rantings and was already heading towards the door. Doumeki lunged at him, throwing his arms around his small frame and linking his hands in front of Watanuki's chest. They both froze. "But I _need_ you to stay," Doumeki was whispering into Watanuki's ear, his warm breath sending chills through his body. "Did you think I would just let you leave?"

Watanuki turned his head to look for Doumeki's honey eyes, which he found and intensely stared into. "No," he breathed, but Doumeki had tangled one of his hands in Watanuki charcoal hair, pullings the younger boy's head closer to his face. Watanuki's eyes half closed, the open half still staring into Doumeki's piercing glare, while the older gently turned Watanuki to face him, as he cupped Watanuki's slender chin into his massive hands. Doumeki tilted his head and finally closed the small distance between them, pressing his firm lips against Watanuki's severely softer ones.

Watanuki's mind went completely blank as he fully shut his eyes, allowing him to simply feel Doumeki's solid frame, his gentle, yet firm caress. Watanuki could feel his lungs start to slightly burn from lack of oxygen, but he tightly gripped the front of Doumeki's robes, trying to pull him closer, as he pushed his lips more intensely into the other's.

Their lips finally parted but did not go far, as they were still lightly framing the other, the two boys trying to catch their breath in the other's mouth. Once Watanuki was breathing steadily, he deeply hugged Doumeki's chest, "I'm sorry Doumeki, I shouldn't have-" Doumeki pulled him closer to himself. "You didn't, I did."

Watanuki began to struggle against him, "Stop doing that, why do you push everything on yourself?"

"Because, I have to stop you from doing it." Doumeki smiled to himself, and, before Watanuki could protest, he gently laid his wire frame on the floor, hand still holding the back of the blue-eyed boy's head, as he longingly stared at the contours made by the muscles in Watanuki's neck.

"Don't look at me like that." Watanuki said, turning away his reddened face, sounding more pleading than demanding. Doumeki snickered, "Fine, I won't look..."

Doumeki brought his face to Watanuki's neck, lightly breathing onto it, as he trailed his tongue down to the small crevice between Watanuki defined collar bones. Watanuki's neck arched at the touch, and he relished it. He couldn't understand how that one stroke could cause him to react so strongly, or just how heavenly it would feel to go even further. When Watanuki had finally come back from his thoughts, Doumeki was feeding off of the underside of his chin. "D-Doumeki, we can't, I mean you're in the hospital, we shouldn't be- hn." During Watanuki's speech, his shirt had managed to become unbuttoned and Doumeki was fondling one of his nipples with his tongue, leaving a hot trail as he slowly moved down to his naval. Doumeki's hand firmly grasped the button of Watanuki's pants and popped it open, which appeared to be done with a slight look of loathing. Doumeki quickly pulled off Watanuki's unwanted articles of clothing, while Watanuki undid the sash on Doumeki's robe, leaving the stoic character somewhat surprised. "What?" Watanuki whispered slightly, trying to avoid Doumeki's gaze. Doumeki brought his face directly above Watanuki's lovingly staring into his blue eyes, which popped in contrast to his reddened face. Doumeki whispered a smug, "Thank you," as he placed his lips to Watanuki's, lightly licking them, asking for entrance. Watanuki hesitantly consented, not quite sure what to expect. Doumeki's tongue dove into the small opening Watanuki had provided, eagerly exploring the inner contents. Watanuki's head was spinning, Doumeki's breath was bittersweet as it mixed with his, and his hands had blindly tangled themselves in Doumeki's short hair.

Doumeki, almost reluctantly, removed his mouth from Watanuki's-a small moan escaping from the boys lips- as he began to apply wet kisses along the boy's elongated neck, his hand slowly wrapping around Watanuki's now hardened member. The younger's back arched, and he let out a yearning gasp. Doumeki had never known how completely arousing Watanuki's voice could be, and he craved more. He slowly began to slide his hand forward and back, his thumb nestling with the weeping head, and was rewarded with and exasperated shout of his name.

"Mnn...Doumeki...more." Came Watanuki's staggered voice as he began to rock his hips in tune to Doumeki's hand. Doumeki sincerely grinned at the withering boy beneath him, and granted his small demand. Doumeki removed his hand as he light dragged his tongue along the underside of Watanuki's cock, tracing the vein that was protruding underneath the skin. Watanuki's body tensed as he let out several broken moans, his hands tightening around several tuffs of Doumeki's hair. Doumeki's hot tongue proceeded to make various circle patterns around the leaking head, savoring the drops of pre-cum, before engulfing the rest into his mouth. "Ah...so...good...Shizuka." Doumeki slightly glanced at Watanuki's pleasured face as he took the boy's member in and out of his mouth, smiling at the sound of his name coming from those slightly love-bruised lips. Doumeki quickened his pace as Watanuki's pelvis began to lightly thrust upward. "Cu-cuming." Watanuki moaned, and Doumeki made a small grunting sound, letting the boy know that it was fine. After a few lustful seconds Watanuki finally released, coating Doumeki's mouth with the white liquid, which was eagerly lapped up, as if an elixir. Watanuki's whole body relaxed as he his hand stroked through Doumeki's tussled hair, trying to calm his breath, as his lover swooped in for another demanding kiss. Once Doumeki thought that their saliva throughly mixed he shifted to lay on his back, pulling Watanuki on top of him. The boy let out a long, pleased sigh as he slowly drifted off into sleep, as Doumeki lovingly held him closer to his body.

"Thank you Shizuka, I'm so...sorry." Watanuki lightly breathed, sleep hanging off every word. Doumeki smirked at Watanuki's dazed statement. "Aho," was his light reply.

**--**

Go- Five (should I stop this?)

**A/N**: AHH! so what did you think. I know, I know Doumeki did all the, um, "work", but I just felt it was something he would do, and get pleasure from Watanuki's and be content with it, but I will attempt to write another where Doumeki will receive instead of being the constant selfless personality that he is. n.n I hope everyone enjoyed this, my face is so incredibly red right now, haha.

I'm planning for the next chapter to be a pretty laid back chapter, with some funny stuff thrown in. whoohoo! Reviews please! Thanks everyone.


	6. Visits and Karma

**A/N**: Well, I finally was able to recover from my brief reluctance to write this chapter, and I'm revved up and ready to go, well somewhat. I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, and I'm beginning to become excited over how I can have Dou and Wata interact as a couple. (insert girlish squeal here). Well, I'll let you start reading now, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own xxxHolic, CLAMP isn't sharing.

**Warning**: Some yaoi moments. :3

**Chapter Roku**

--

Watanuki slowly opened his eyes and then gently rolled off of a sleeping Doumeki's chest, getting tangled within his white school shirt, which had evidently been draped over him by a loving Doumeki while he slept- a kind gesture, but it made him aware of how considerably cold his legs were. He quietly stood in an attempt to get washed-up and changed, but Doumeki had managed to grab his slender ankle before he could walk away.

"Where are you going?" Doumeki grumbled, morning grogginess breaking his voice.

"To get ready." Watanuki gave him a reassuring smile, trying to convey that he wasn't planning anything.

"Ready for what?" Doumeki started to get up, tying up his robe as he did so.

"To stop by Yuko's and then visit you in the hospital." It sounded absurd and Watanuki was beginning to become irritated, "You weren't expecting me to stay here with you all day did you?"

Doumeki sat back down, a frown on his face. "Why not, wouldn't it be better to be spending some...interactive time with me, then to just stare at me while I sleep?" Watanuki seemed to contemplate this for a bit, but then his face turned menacing.

"I have a better idea, why don't you just scidaddle on back into your body and we won't have to worry about it." Watanuki shot Doumeki a smug "Aha!" smile while quickly leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. He then started to walk to the bathroom. Doumeki heard the shower facet turn on and decided that he should tidy himself up too.

**...**

After struggling to convince Doumeki that it really was not necessary for him to be accompanied in the shower, and throwing several fits, Watanuki had somehow managed to get himself looking halfway decent and was busily working away in the kitchen. Doumeki began to sneak into Watanuki's domain in a mischievous manner, his pray not noticing his presence until he pounced, tucking his masculine hands into the younger boy's front jean pockets. Watanuki's shoulders shot up to his ears and he turned his head, just as he was in mid-chop. _Slice_. Watanuki turned back to his now bleeding finger, his face turning pale.

"OWWW! God dammit Doumeki, what is your damn problem." Watanuki ran to the bathroom holding his hand up in-front of him, trying to prevent blood from dripping onto the floor, Doumeki on his heels, wearing a look of distress and guilt that still managed to appear emotionless.

A few angry minutes had passed while Watanuki stood, cursing, over the sink washing out the wound. Once the bleeding had stopped sufficiently Watanuki raised his finger to the flourescent over-lights to observe the damage. Half of the skin on his index finger had been chopped straight off, and it looked terrible. Doumeki's stare was an abundant mix of concern and guilt, similar to a loyal dog who had accidently bit his master. Once Watanuki had composed himself he turned to his grimacing companion.

"Its fine, its just karma." He gave Doumeki a brilliant smile, causing the stoic's concern to ease a bit.

"Karma for what?" Doumeki mumbled, still staring at the injured finger. Watanuki shifted a bit. "Well, for getting you hit by a car, even though its not nearly as severe, there's still probably a lot more in store." Doumeki's frown increased at his lover's statement. _What else did he consider as karma?_ Watanuki's smile faded a bit as a fresh stream of blood secreted from the cut. Doumeki grabbed the wounded hand and placed the bleeding finger in his mouth. Watanuki gasped in surprise and pleasure. Doumeki's tongue slid across the wound inside his mouth and warm chills ran down Watanuki's back. "Doumeki, ah, I'm going to...have to...wash it out again." Doumeki's eyes connected with Watanuki's as he removed the finger from his mouth, a strand of saliva still connecting them. _This isn't just karma, it has nothing to do with the accident, or pay-back there of. Does he even understand that?_ Watanuki bit his lip as Doumeki fiercely kissed his palm, the underside of his wrist, up his forearm, and then the underside of his elbow. The boys were now standing face to face, and Doumeki leaned in for the mouth in front of him, his sweet breath spreading across pale skin, hands eagerly exploring a slender back, when Watanuki slightly pulled away. "Shizuka...mnn...the...the..stove is...ah." Doumeki was trailing a mixture of wet kisses and tender nips down Watanuki's neck when he was firmly shoved away. "Dammit Doumeki the stove is still on, can't you control your libido long enough for me to prevent my house from catching fire?" Watanuki quickly stormed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Doumeki was still considering Watanuki's previous thoughts of karma, but smiled as he heard a series of rants and complaints directed to no one in particular seeping from the kitchen's general direction.

**...**

Watanuki had somehow managed to escape the bombardment of Doumeki's hormones, bandage up his wounded finger, and leave his apartment, carrying two small bentos-one for Yuko and the other for Doumeki, that is if he was to wake-up today. _This doesn't make any sense, he seems perfectly fine, well his soul is anyway, I don't understand why he hasn't woken up, why bother coming to my place instead of your own body?_ The memories of last night flashed up in his mind and his cheeks went a lovely crimson. _I guess that could be the reason. _Watanuki giggled to himself. _Who would have thought that Doumeki's spirit was so loose._

He was at Yuko's house before he realized it, his legs had brought him there so many times it was habitual. He walked down the pathway leading to the front door and he noticed a small piece of parchment was attached to it. Once he had finally reached the enchanted entrance he grabbed the paper, which practically hopped into his hand, and began to read:

_Watanuki,_

_I'll be out for awhile, urgent wish granting business. _

_You can leave that bento for me at the door. _

_Yuko_

Watanuki stared at the note for a bit before noticing that there was ink written on the back as well, he flipped it over:

_I hope you remembered to push out._

"Push out?" It took Watanuki several seconds for the comment to register and his face went neon pink- Yuko's signature all-knowing chuckle rung in his ears. He raised the hand that was holding the note above his head and threw it towards the ground with all of his strength, which didn't effect the rate of the paper gently floating to the ground due to its light weight. Once it had landed Watanuki proceeded to stomp on it several times. He was too busy in his embarrassment to notice the figure approaching him from behind.

"Ahem." Watanuki spun around at the light monotone voice. Standing in-front of him was a slender girl with short, fly-away charcoal hair, light amber eyes, and wire rimmed glasses. She also measured up to him in height and was rather breath taking. "She here?"

Watanuki shook his head, unable to say anything. The girl shrugged an indifferent "I see" and then turned to leave. Watanuki continued to stare at her as she began to turn the corner, but he was shocked to see what had formed behind her. A small parade of dark miasma slowly began to seep from thin air, slowly following the stranger. Watanuki ran to the edge of the gate to make sure she was fine, and his eyes widened. There was a shimmering gold ring surrounding her thin frame, keeping the approaching youkai at bay. The demons' reaching hands sizzled when they attempted to touch the enticing girl, there gruesome faces filled with desire. She continued to walk down the street and finally turned at a corner a few blocks down, the tail of demons not far behind.

Watanuki's jaw hung slightly open, thousands of questions buzzing around in his mind. When he had recovered from his gawking he walked back to the door, placed one of the bentos on the steep, and then walked to the street, heading towards Doumeki's house.

**...**

The slender boy finally arrived at the omniscient temple that belonged to the Doumeki's. There was a refreshing air about it and Watanuki breathed in deeply. _Ok, just a quick stop to pick up Doumeki a change of clothes and then I'll be on my marry way_. He walked down the stone pathway and knocked on the front door. No one answered. _Well that was to be expected_, Watanuki thought to himself, _I've never actually seen Doumeki's parents around_. Watanuki attempted to open the door, which surprisingly was unlocked, and warily stepped inside. Watanuki went straight to Doumeki's room and slid the door open. He stepped into the familiar room. Doumeki's scent filled the air and Watanuki couldn't help but close his eyes and absorb it. He stepped further in, approaching the closet, when something caught his eye. He turned and walked over to Doumeki's wooden desk, where a small memo book precariously lay open. He looked down to read what was written in Doumeki's familiar script:

_April 7th- Sukiyaki; Banana Creme Pie_

_April 8th- Octopus Tempura; Jasmine Rice; Orange Ginger Tea_

There was nothing else written. "Wha..." Watanuki breathed. Today was the 11th, and he had made those dishes. _Was Doumeki keeping a log? _He quickly picked up the book and flipped through the previously recorded pages, which had been filled front-to-back until this point. He stopped on one page in particular, when he had found a date were he could recall what he had made.

_January 15th- Saffron Vegetable Noodles; Grilled Unagi_

"No way." Watanuki was shocked and embarrassed. _ Why did Doumeki keep a log of the food he made_. Watanuki meditated on it for a few seconds. "An aspiring food critic?" was the only answer he could come up with. Despite its slight creepiness, Watanuki found himself grinning uncontrollably. _Its so meticulous, like a medical record_. "Oh right, clothes." Watanuki placed the book gently down on the desk, grabbed some clothes and speed walked out of Doumeki's house.

A stealth frame came around the hallway and entered into Doumeki's previously inhabited room, a small smirk creeping onto the girl's slender face. "He read it." The girls amber eyes turned liquid gold as she somewhat merrily leapt out of the nostalgic room.

**...**

The front waiting room seemed unusually crowded that day and Watanuki had to snake through a maze of people as he walked towards the hallway leading to Doumeki's room. He was about to open the door when it swung inward, the nurse from the day before standing in the doorway, looking slightly panicked.

"Oh, Ohaiyou Gozaimasu." The nurse bowed a little and looked at the boy.

"Ohaiyou," he returned the bow, "is everything alright?" Watanuki inquired observing the nurse's fidgety movements.

"We had a small alarm last night, his heart rate shot up unexpectedly and was quite high, but it lowered about an hour later. We just finished running several tests to make sure he is alright, and everything was fine. He must have been having quite an exciting dream, but thankfully he is back to normal now. Shureshimasu." She bowed and walked past Watanuki, who was replaying their small adventure of the night previous in his head. _That bastard_.

Watanuki placed the bento on the small bedside table, hoping that its aroma would awaken the stoic character. No such luck. Watanuki sighed as he took in Doumeki's sleeping frame, there was a grin on his lips, which he was sure was not there when he had saw him last. "Well, since you seem to be aware of your actions I guess its official, or at least I hope it is..." Watanuki looked away from the forbearing face, quietly thinking to himself. _ I just hope that this isn't because of convenience...or bad karma_. He looked back at Doumeki's peaceful face. _For being such an oaf, he really is angelic_. He thought of the newly discovered hobby of Doumeki's. _And unexpectedly corny and sentimental_. Watanuki walked over to his sleeping companion and gently placed the back of his hand on a bandaged cheek.

"Hurry and wake up so you can eat the delicious bento I made you." Watanuki ghosted Doumeki's lips with his own. "I'll see you in a few minutes." A soft smile filled Watanuki's face as he left his other half to continually rest.

**--**

Youkai- Demony bad guys.

Ohaiyou Gozaimasu- Good Morning

Shureshimasu- (Please) Excuse Me

**A/N**: Man this chapter drove me nuts. At first I was planning on this being a simple love story and then just end it, but now, NOW, there is meaning haha. And you'll just have to find out what it is in the next chapter, maybe, if you're lucky. (which you are so don't leave...please). So stay tuned to: find out if Doumeki will ever wake up from his coma. How Watanuki will deal with Doumeki's sex driven spirit. How the stealthy OC effects this story. And what was the fate of the bastard who ran Doumeki over! Review please and thank you, they really add wood to the fire, if ya know what I mean. And thank you to those who have reviewed, I am forever in you debt of review-i-nism.


	7. Peachy Keen

**A/N**: (bows in apology) I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so long, I seriously wrote 4 different versions and this was the one I went with. But I hope I have made up for the wait by giving you another lemon, yeah lemons! So please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolic is owned by CLAMP, but Emi is all mine, they can't have her.

**Warning**: Truly yummy sexual content. :3

**Chapter Nana **

--

Watanuki had finally returned home from his fun-filled day of friendly visits. When he walked into his room Doumeki's was sitting at the dining table watching the small t.v. on the floor.

"What are you watching?" Doumeki didn't turn away from the screen. "News." He said gruffly.

"Oh..." _What's his problem?_ Watanuki listened in to the news anchor who came on screen. "The man responsible for the series of traffic accidents within the Tokyo prefecture was finally found." Watanuki's mouth fell open as he scrambled to sit down at the opposite side of the table. "We'll go to Honda-san at the scene for more details." The screen suddenly switched to a mid-built man, who was standing in front of a bridge crossing over an aqueduct, the background was filled with bustling police and firemen who were running in and out of the screen. The man began to speak into his mic. "Thank you Akira-senpai. Yes, the culprit, Daichi Saito, 32, has been put to rest. The man was heading over this bridge when he completely lost control of his vehicle, crashing into the side of the bridge, and dislodged a gas pipe, which impaled the man through the windshield and went straight through his neck. However due to the leaking gas and the impact of the collision the vehicle caught fire and burned the man alive."

Watanuki jumped up in eager triumph and Doumeki finally looked at the overjoyed boy. "Ha, it seems Mr. Daichi isn't so intelligent after all! (1)" He snickered at the screen as a picture of the man before his death appeared on screen, "Yep, that's him alright. Isn't this great Doumeki?" Doumeki didn't respond. He turned away from Watanuki's smiling face. "Sure."

"Ehh, what's got you robes in a bunch?" Doumeki looked back at his confused companion. "It was bound to happen, wasn't it? It was just his _karma, _right?" Doumeki continued to glare at Watanuki, who didn't seem to get the reference. "I suppose so." There was a long pause. "I'm...gonna start making dinner. What can I get yo-" Watanuki's hands clapped over his mouth, he was so used to feeding Doumeki that he forgot that his spirit probably couldn't consume the food. "Ah, sorry." Doumeki wasn't really listening as Watanuki walked towards the kitchen. _Dammit, why doesn't he get it?_

Watanuki was keeping his hands occupied by chopping several vegetables, none of which were ingredients for what he was planning to eat. _Jeez, what in the hell is his problem? I mean I understand that he must really hate the guy who ran him over, but he sure has a weird way of showing it, he didn't seem to care at all! I never thought it was possible for him to tick me off anymore than he usually does, but this, THIS, is on a whole other level. _

Doumeki had to make an effort for Watanuki to realize he was in the kitchen by loudly lifting himself to sit on the counter. The seemingly musing Watanuki turned and folded his arms, leaning his hip on the stove. "What?"

Doumeki's gaze softened. "I'm hungry." Watanuki suddenly felt guilt crowd in the pit of his stomach. "But I can't eat, can I?" Doumeki motioned for him to come over, which he complied to.

"Feed me." was Doumeki's whispered continuation when Watanuki had finally reached him. "Wha-" Doumeki leaned down and licked the patch of skin behind Watanuki's right ear. "You."

"I don't think I taste very good." had slipped before Watanuki could catch his tongue. Doumeki chuckled, "But you're delicious."

Doumeki's hands groped at Watanuki's hips as the younger boy's eager hands slipped into Doumeki's robe, trying to memorize his physic by touch. Their tongues engaged in a competitive dance, but it was Watanuki who withdrew first. He kneeled down and gently tugged at Doumeki's pants, who grabbed his hands at the attempt. "What are you doing?" Watanuki was dumbfounded, "Well, I was gonna,"_ What should I say?_ "you know," _'I want you', why can't I just say that?_ "pay you back I guess."

Doumeki's face went incredibly stern. "What did you say?" Watanuki stood up and began to fumble with his hands. _What was he expecting me to say? I mean that's the only reason he would do this with me right? The only reason for him to want to touch me, considering everything I've put him through. _Watanuki was unexpectedly shoved to the floor, Doumeki's eyes aflame. "This isn't about me getting back at you!" Doumeki rammed his lips into Watanuki's, as if trying to meld them together. Doumeki spoke as he moved down Watanuki neck. "This isn't." Down his chest. "Don't you get it?" he brushed across Watanuki's now barren waist. "I would never use you for something so idiotic and selfish." Calloused hands ran down the inside of his left thigh. Watanuki was a series of disconnected moans, and it made it hard for him to comprehend what it was that Doumeki was saying. Unyielding lips crept up the other leg. "Why don't you get it?" Doumeki's voice was almost pleading and it made Watanuki shake all over. He sat back on his legs not looking at Watanuki. The younger one was trying to catch his breath, but his eyes were glued to the out of character Doumeki. "What...do you mean?" Watanuki responded breathlessly to the silence.

"Do you really think that I'm that much of a jerk that I would do this just in spite of you?"

Watanuki suddenly felt so incredibly horrible, how could he be such an idiot? "N-no, I never, for one second, thought that. I just...never considered that..." Watanuki turned away. Doumeki waited, but then decided to speak when Watanuki didn't. "Considered what? That I would actually care about you? That I'm not just some saint who saves people out of charity?"

Watanuki smiled. _ That's exactly it_. Watanuki sat up and shrugged off his shirt, which was already hanging from his shoulders, and placed his hands onto Doumeki's slightly bare chest, as he slowly eased his body weight onto them, weakly pinning Doumeki to the floor. "I guess I thought too highly of you then." He slowly pressed his lips to Doumeki's naval letting his tongue slowly outline it. Doumeki shuddered hard and it greatly boosted Watanuki's confidence, because he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Watanuki proceeded in breathing "Shizuka" all over Doumeki's chest, but was abruptly lifted and placed onto the cold linoleum ground. Doumeki started to laugh. "That was very nice, but did you really think I would let you be the seme?"

Watanuki's face flushed, "I had hoped so." He deliberately feigned a pout. Doumeki's grin grew and he flipped Watanuki onto his stomach, trailing kisses down his spine. Watanuki arched as Doumeki teasingly licked his entrance. Watanuki was shaking all over and he was overly hardened at this point. "Shizuka, I want...I want more." Doumeki almost staggered back a little. "Are you sure?" Watanuki's body heavily shivered in anticipation. "Mm hmm." Doumeki was quickly on his feet and scanned the kitchen. Watanuki turned to look for the reason why Doumeki had left him right when he had wanted him the most. "What is it Doumeki?" He stared questioningly as Doumeki quickly walked to the counter, a twisted grin on his face.

He held up a plastic container which Watanuki had just taken from the fridge, back when he was planning to eat. "Peach yogurt huh?" He opened up the container and lathered two of his fingers with it. Watanuki did not understand what Doumeki was thinking. Doumeki began to approach him along with the opened container. He kneeled down in-between Watanuki's legs and eagerly engaged in an intense kiss, trying to distract Watanuki from where his coated fingers were headed. Watanuki tensed as one of them penetrated his entrance, his eyes opened wide and he gasped in Doumeki's mouth. "Good?" Watanuki shook his head. "Its so cold." Doumeki began to move his finger. _ I'll have to warm it up then_. He added another finger, earning another well-deserved moan. He slowly scissored them and Watanuki began to squirm. "Mnn, more Shizuka." Doumeki was straining enough to keep a hold on his self-restraint. He didn't want to hurt Watanuki more then was already physically necessary. "You're driving me insane." Watanuki's voice was so alluring Doumeki practically broke. He removed his fingers, Watanuki releasing a complaining whimper, and dipped his hand into the chilled yogurt. He began to lather the stretched entrance and Watanuki sighed deeply. Doumeki placed his arching member to the inviting hole and braced Watanuki's hips. "Ready?" Watanuki looked back at Doumeki's concerned face. "Yes." Doumeki let out a sigh as he slowly began to slide in, and Watanuki's head flung back.

"ow" Watanuki lightly breathed, trying to get accustomed to the feeling. Doumeki froze. "Does it hurt, should I stop?" Watanuki smiled and his voice was strained from pleasure. "Yea, but it feels so amazingly good, please don't stop." Doumeki was hesitant as he slightly began to rock his hips. Watanuki started to respond and they began a consistent rhythm. Watanuki's moans and demands grew more insistent, along with their pace as they approached climax. Doumeki started to thrust in more fiercely, almost completely pulling out before sending it back in again, and Watanuki groaned as Doumeki hit his prostate.

Watanuki scratched his fingers down Doumeki's back, yelling his name, as he released over their sweat stained abdomens, Doumeki soon after, sweetly whispering "Kimihiro" into Watanuki's ear. He then slowly pulled out and lay gently onto Watanuki's chest.

Watanuki brushed the short hair out of Doumeki's face and grabbed for the hand that had been previously coated in the creamy lubricant, traces of which still held to Doumeki's fingers. Watanuki frowned. "I can never think of yogurt the same way again." Doumeki lightly laughed into the boy's small chest. Watanuki placed the finger's in his mouth, throughly cleaning them off. "You're right I am delicious." Watanuki smiled down to Doumeki's watching face. He pulled away his hand and raised himself over Watanuki with his palms. "I'm waiting." Watanuki became confused. "For what?" Doumeki leaned his face closer. "Fine, I'll start." He pulled back. "I, Doumeki Shizuka, promise to love and protect you, for however long this body will allow." Watanuki snickered. _How corny, is this really Doumeki?_ Doumeki frowned, "Your turn." Watanuki smiled and laced his arms around Doumeki's neck pulling him closer so he could speak into his mouth. "I, Watanuki Kimihiro, promise to love and depend on you, for however long this body will allow." Their lips locked, sweet understanding seeping from their caress. Watanuki didn't remember the kiss breaking as he drifted off into wonderful bliss.

**...**

The full-moon light from outside seeped in through the open window. Watanuki's eyes slowly opened and he noticed something was completely different. For one, he was unbearably sore in unmentionable places, and two he was laying alone in his futon and yet was still stark naked. He looked around for his missing companion. _Where is he? _"Doumeki?" his whisper traveled undisturbed throughout his apartment. He attempted to stand but quickly sat back down, pain shearing though his back. "Dammit Doumeki, you can't just make me crippled and then leave." Something in the back of his mind registered. "Oh crap." Watanuki jumped to his feet, ignoring the large amount of discomfort the action had ensued. He ran into the bathroom, "Doumeki?" To the kitchen, "Doumeki?" Underneath the dining table. "Do-u-me-ki?" He stood up. _CrapCrapCrapCrap_. He ran to his closet, grabbed a pair of jeans, which he very slowly eased on, and was struggling with his shirt as he bolted out the front door.

As he continued to run down the deserted street he realized that something else was off. _Where the heck are all the spirits? Its a freaking full-moon for crimany's sakes. _he slowed shaking his head. _Why am I getting angry about this, its a good thing they're not around_. Watanuki came back to his senses was he sprinted down the the walkway and into the automatic door's of the hospital. As he entered he noticed two nurses hurriedly scurrying down the hallway that lead to Doumeki's room. _No_. He began to run after them. The woman at the front desk yelled after him. "Sir, visiting hours are over!" He ignored her and kept running.

He finally caught up to the nurses as they were just about to reach the door leading to Doumeki. "What happened? Is he alright?" Watanuki panted, the nurses turned in surprise. One of the nurses, which had assisted him before, smiled, the other one spoke. "Visiting hours are ov-" The smiling nurse waved her hand to shush the talking one. "He's awake." Her smile widened as she saw the look of complete relief spread across Watanuki's face. Watanuki abruptly hugged the nurse who had delivered such fantastic news. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He let go and ran into Doumeki's room, leaving the two nurses shocked and giggling to themselves.

Doumeki's head turned towards the door when he heard someone enter. A grin came to his lips which didn't touch his eyes as Watanuki approached his bed. Watanuki placed his hand on Doumeki's cheek, his stoic eyes widening a bit at the touch. _Good, it wasn't just a dream_, Doumeki thought. Watanuki spoke, "How are you feeling." The forbearing smile widened. "Just peachy." Watanuki's face went red, as he lightly knocked the top of Doumeki's head and leaned in closer. "Stupid." Watanuki lovingly kissed Doumeki's bruised and slightly swollen lips. "That was the shortest coma I've ever heard of." The two boys smiled as they rested their foreheads on the others.

**...**

Yuko was sitting at her long coffee table across from the slender, black-haired girl who had entered her shop. "So it's happening again, Emi (2)?" Yuko brought her detailed pipe to her lips. The girl shook her head. "It started to tare, and lead to them this time, that's why I came." Yuko gazed down at the table. "I see," another intake of smoke. "They'll be here once the other has recovered. Feel free to take your normal room." Yuko stood, the uncountable folds in her kimono majestically straightening themselves out. "Maru, Moro, please guide our guest to her room." The two girls entered and ran to Emi. "Come this way," they chimed in together, "come this way." Emi followed the chanting girls, bowing to Yuko on the way out.

--

(1) Daichi can mean wisdom or intellect, hence Watanuki's remark.

(2) Emi means blessing or favor, as well as beautiful picture. (This will have some relevance later.)

Seme- the offense, I guess you could say. (nervous laughter)

**A/N**: Yeah! Chapter 7 is finally over, which means that its time for the falling action in my plot line of destiny. Whoohoo! I hope you thought that Daichi's punishment was severe enough, I always that that being impaled by something and then burning alive would be a pretty terrible way to go. I'm going to try to start chapter 8 asap, but I can't promise anything. It will probably be uploaded sometime tonight or tomorrow morning, I'm figuring it will be easier to write than 7 because now I know for sure what's going to happen. So stay posted! Please review, I loves them so very much.


	8. Quick Recovery, Irritation, Summons

**A/N**: I'm so very sorry for this chapter coming out so late. (internally cries) And for those who were patient and didn't give up me THANK YOU SO MUCH! So, without further adue, chapter 8.

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP owns xxxHolic, stop bugging me already.

**Chapter Hachi**

--

Watanuki gradually came back from his deep sleep by the gentle strokes through his hair by the still slightly conscious Doumeki. He was kneeling on the floor, leaning onto the edge of the hospital bed and shot straight up, Doumeki surprised at the sudden movement. "How long have I been asleep?" Doumeki looked up at the ceiling. "Dunno." Watanuki looked outside, it was still dark. "Crap, tomorrow's a school day."

Doumeki looked back at him, a vague look of disappointment on his face. "Is that so?" Watanuki looked at him concerned. "Yeah. How much longer do you think you'll be in the hospital?" Doumeki stared. "They said two days, but then I'll be staying at home. Have to wait for my leg to heal, my ribs too." Watanuki stood up, a series of cracks erupting from his legs and spine due to the awkward position.

He stretched his arms above his head, "How long to you think that will take?" Doumeki shook his head, "Maybe three months or so." Watanuki smiled, "Well, I guess that means I'll have to pick up all your missed work, and selflessly come to your house everyday to give it to you." Doumeki caught on. "I don't know what you're expecting from someone who is injured." Watanuki's face was confused. "Are you saying you won't be able to eat because of your injuries."

Doumeki took two steps back in his thought process. "Oh right food." Watanuki became puzzled. "What were you expecting?" Watanuki looked at his watch. "I really have to go Doumeki, will you be fine until tomorrow?" Doumeki grunted. "Then goodnight." Watanuki leaned in for a kiss, and Doumeki grabbed the back of his neck to keep him there longer. He let go and they separated, Watanuki blushing as he walked out the door.

**...**

Watanuki had finally arrived at Yuko's shop from a considerably drab Monday of school-he had never realized how peacefully his day went without having to yell at his stoic sidekick. As he removed his shoes at the front door an enticing smell crept into the room. "What's that?" Watanuki let his scent lead him, and he ended up in front of the doors leading to the kitchen. "Who in the world is using the kitchen?" He slid one of the doors open and practically fell back. The tall slender girl he had met the day he stopped by Yuko's was standing in front of the stove, wrapped in a lovely soft pink apron, spatula in hand. She turned at the intrusion. She turned back to the stove and slightly tilted the pan in front of her.

Watanuki was so very confused as a series of thoughts, questions, and concerns bombarded his mind. _Why is halo girl here? Oh no, not that. Yuko's replaced me. Oh no Oh no, what inexcusable debt have I incurred this time? She must be planning to use me in some other way..._ His thoughts filled with various torturing methods, where Yuko stood laughing, whip in hand, himself on the receiving end. He put his hand to his lip in distress.

He was relieved of his torment when the girl spoke. "If you're going to sit there, you could at least put yourself to good use." Her light monotone vaguely reminded him of Doumeki. He scrambled to stand up, stuttering like an idiot. "What can I help with?" She didn't turn away from the counter where she seemed to be whisking a meringue. "Watch the meat, make sure it doesn't over-cook." He walked over to the pan, and observed its contents, his jaw dropping a little. Inside the bubbling bath of oils consisted several stocks of rosemary, three or four bay leafs, and an innumerable amount of seasons and spices, all charmingly adorned around the cooking slabs of still slightly raw steak. Watanuki was astonished.

"She really has replaced me." The girl behind him seemed to airily chuckle to herself. "She would only be so lucky." Watanuki turned at the comment, but refrained from firing off his usual round of come-backs. "I haven't been around in awhile, so I thought I would treat her. She used to demand this all the time." The girl seemed to be lost in distant memories. Watanuki felt guilty for bringing her back.

"Around for a while? Are you a good acquaintance with Yuko-san?" The girl turned. "You could say that, I am cooking in her kitchen." Watanuki then realized how stupid his question was. "Oh right." He turned the meat over, and the girl started to crack several eggs into a metal bowl.

"Oh, I'm Watanuki Kimihiro." He turned and smiled at the girl, who had began to whisk the eggs together and wasn't facing him. "I know."

_How do you respond to that? _"Um, could you tell me your name?" She stopped and put the whisk down and slowly emptied the contents of the bowl into a baking pan. She wiped off her hands on the apron. "Emi." Watanuki smiled. "What a nice name, how do you write it." She shooed him out of the way so she could place the pan in the oven. "Blessing." Yuko suddenly leapt into the kitchen. "Ah, Mimi, I can't tell you how good it is to have you back!" She had obviously been aware of Watanuki's previous worries and was doing this to torment of him.

"Eh, Yuko-san, you seem to very familiar with Emi-san." Yuko turned to him. "Well, of course, this is my little Mimi-chan." Emi had apparently been ignoring this entire conversation, and was busily removing the meat from the pan, and took out several serving trays, her face expressionless. Watanuki looked away from the girl and back to Yuko. Yuko pouted. "You are making my favorite aren't you?" This was directed at Emi, who shook her head in affirmation. Yuko clapped her hands together next to her cheek. "Watanuki-kun, could you go and fetch that delightful plum wine Doumeki brought use a couple weeks ago?" Watanuki stared at her. _What's going on?_ "Sure Yuko-san." He went to exit the room and noticed that Yuko was trailing behind him. He stopped in front of the storage room and stared at her.

"Yuko-san, why is Emi-san here?" Yuko continued to stare at him, her sign that he would find out soon enough. "She's not just a customer is she?" This was said more as a confirmation than a question. Yuko's look softened. "Obviously." Watanuki turned and entered the room, looking for the wine. "Oh, and Watanuki-kun." He looked at Yuko. "Yes?" She paused for a moment her face stern, but then it turned excited. "Bring out the three large bottles of sake in the very back." Watanuki twitched. "You do know that your liver is probably completely preserved by now don't you?" Yuko laughed as she left the doorway, leaving Watanuki to scavenge for the requested items.

**...**

Watanuki had brought Doumeki back a bento filled with the exuberant array of foods Emi had prepared for dinner, and was sitting in a chair next to Doumeki, who was happily eating it. However, Doumeki stopped chewing after a few bites. "It tastes...like your cooking." Watanuki looked up at him. "I thought the same thing. Its really amazing isn't it?" Doumeki nodded. "Its a good thing I love you, otherwise, I might have gone after her instead." Watanuki stared at Doumeki as if his entire world had just collapsed. "I'm not serious." Doumeki placed a bandaged hand on Watanuki's head. "I know, it just, she's so familiar, so similar, I can feel it. It kinda creeping me out." He smiled at Doumeki, who returned it. "But you're used to that." Watanuki nodded.

"Attention all guest, visiting hours are now over. Attention all guest, visiting hours are now over." Watanuki turned to look at the intercom in the corner pane of the ceiling, then turned back to Doumeki. He frowned. "Think there's any chance that I could hide here?" Doumeki shifted his gaze away from Watanuki, as if contemplating the chances and then stated, "No." Watanuki started to shake a fist at his boyfriend. "Why the hell are you considering it if you're going to be so blunt? Fine, I'll leave if that's what you really want." Doumeki face went to that of a lost puppy. "No." Watanuki turned back to him and softly smiled. "I know, I know." Watanuki leaned in for their parting kiss and eagerly met Doumeki's lips. Their caress broke, but Doumeki was still holding onto the front of Watanuki's shirt deeply staring into his sapphire eyes. Watanuki could feel the pressure in his gaze, "I'm not going anywhere." Their lips met again, but a knock came from the door and a small "Excuse me." The younger boy smiled, "On second thought..." Watanuki quickly scampered out the door, waving a quick goodbye, and Doumeki internally scorned whoever it was that broke there intimacy.

**...Three Months Later...**

Doumeki was finally able to move about without it causing too much difficulty, but his overly protective boyfriend insisted that he stay in seclusion until he was completely healed. However, Doumeki was currently on one of his daily excursions to go against Watanuki's wishes and slowly crept into the kitchen, where said boyfriend was preparing the usual outrageous request he had demanded. Before he was completely in the doorway Watanuki spoke, not turning away from the cutting board. "You better be back in bed before I'm done." Now that Doumeki was found out, he casually walked in and sat out the island counter. Watanuki turned around when he heard one of the stools being scrapped against the floor. "Or you could just not listen to me, not like I care." He turned back to his cooking preparations. Doumeki rested his chin on his palm. "I'll be going to school on Monday." Watanuki nodded. "I know." Doumeki stood and approached the small frame. "What's wrong?" Watanuki shrugged. "Is it that Emi-girl?" Watanuki shrugged. "Is she making dinner again?" Watanuki shrugged. "I really doubt that Yuko-san has found a replacement." Watanuki snapped.

"I know right? Its just so strange with that girl around. She knows where everything in that house is. _I_ don't even know where everything in that house is! And she's always so collected all the damn time, and I thought you where the epitome of that, but man, she's got it down to a science. _And_ the whole while Yuko just sits there, as if this is the most normal thing that's ever happened..." Watanuki thought for a moment, "...well, I guess its not the weirdest thing ever, but it just bugs me, like she knows something. And her damn cooking!" Doumeki stopped listening at this point and reached for one of the pieces of carrot that had been minced and placed in a small bowl. Watanuki stopped to scold Doumeki but then continued on his rant. "And then I get this feeling from her. Like, I don't know how to describe it." Doumeki cut in. "That's a first." Watanuki glared at him and was about to come back with a retort when a small object fluttered in to the room. Both of the boys turned to look at it. It was a small cloth butterfly, one of Yuko's messengers. Watanuki held out his hand and it landed gently in it, then unfolded itself, revealing Yuko's small print. They leaned their heads closer to read:

_Watanuki, Doumeki,_

_Come to the shop._

_Yuko._

Watanuki turned it over and found a small post script in the corner.

_Don't worry about dinner, Emi has already got it covered. _

Watanuki threw the cloth on the floor and gave it a glare that should have burned holes through it. "That damn Yuko." He turned to Doumeki. "Lets go, I guess." The stoic companion nodded and they left the temple, Doumeki lightly lacing his fingers with Watanuki's as they walked out the door.

--

**A/N**: I know some of you might be disappointed at the length of this chapter, considering how long it took me to get it posted, but that was only because I had no time to write and seriously kicked this out in an hour or so. So it would have been out earlier if I was able to get to my computer. haha. So stay tuned for the mystery that is Emi to be revealed, and how it effects the futures of our love-birds. Reviews please, and a well-rounded thank you to all of those who have. They mean so much to me!


	9. Explination

**A/N**: So this chapter is a relatively short one, but some long paragraphs. And everything about Emi is revealed! Whoohoo! So please enjoy chapter 9!

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolic CLAMP; Emi, Ain, the Emperor and Mage Me. (wow, its like I'm rich!)

**Chapter Kyuu**

--

The walk to Yuko's was rather quiet, Doumeki busy absorbing the local scenery he had been absent from for the past months and Watanuki throughly enjoying his companion's presence. It was almost a slight disappointment when they entered the peculiar shop.

Maru and Moro happily skipped around themselves at the arrival of the two boys. "Watanuki Watanuki. Mistress is waiting. Emi-chan too." they clapped there hands and lead the way, Watanuki following, Doumeki bringing up the rear. When they arrived in front of the delicate paper doors the two girls stood to the side waiting for them to enter. Watanuki approached the door and before he opened it he caught some of the conversation inside,

"I won't be able to wait much longer, its becoming distorted due to the strain. They'll have to do it soon." Emi sounded aggravated and concerned at the same time. Watanuki opened the door and Emi angrily stared at him, Yuko sipping from her sake dish. Watanuki shifted a bit and then entered the room. "Sorry for the intrusion, we got your message Yuko-san." She turned and looked at the boy's blankly. "Come sit Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun." Watanuki nodded and sat in between Yuko and Emi, Doumeki joined on the opposite side across from him. Yuko put down her cup.

"I believe this is the first time you have met, correct Doumeki-kun." Doumeki nodded and turned his gaze to the alluring girl beside him. "I'm Doumeki Shizuka, nice to meet you." He bowed his head a little. The girl returned the bow. "Emi, nice to meet you." Watanuki pondered the appearance of this situation, their dispositions mirrored the other, it was so similar. Emi turned and looked at him, causing his focus to snap back. "Uh, Good Evening Emi-san." She nodded her head and turned back to Yuko. Watanuki twitched. _What the hell? _He turned to look at Doumeki, who was snickering to himself, obviously aware of Watanuki's aggravation.

Yuko shook her head to some unspoken communication and looked at the two boys. "Uncanny, isn't it." Watanuki looked at her. "What?" She smiled her usual all-knowing smile. "The similarities, they almost seem as an exception." Watanuki continued to stare. "Exception..." Watanuki suddenly remembered a dream he once had where he was told by Haruka-san that no two things are ever the same, and that he should be careful of when he categorized them as so. "What does that mean, then?" Yuko lit her elegant pipe. "It means, Watanuki-kun, that you are one in the same." Watanuki turned to stare at Emi, who seemed preoccupied with the table, then went back to Yuko. "Uh...huh?" Yuko smiled. "Both you and Doumeki are opposite halves to the same coin and Emi is that coin." She sucked into her pipe. Watanuki was speechless. _What does that mean? _Doumeki cut in. "How is that possible if we are standing in front of her?" Watanuki thought on the question, but then took the opportunity to yell at Doumeki. "Why the hell are you so calm about this?!" Doumeki turned to him. "It is Yuko who is telling you this, so it must be important." Watanuki sat back down. "I guess." There was silence.

Finally after what seemed ages Emi spoke for the first time the entire conversation. "I'm sure that you two are aware that there are other worlds besides this correct?" the boys nodded. "Meaning that there are others besides you who are, essentially, you." Somehow, both boys understood. Emi continued. "The two who created me, was the both of you. I am you. I am all of you." And now Watanuki was lost. "Excuse me, Emi-san, but what does that mean exactly?" Emi sighed.

"I was initially created within the Land of Ain. However, before then there lived two men, one of Royal ancestry, the other a young mage. It was a pure, innocent place, but then the people of Ain became possessed and haunted, from what they weren't certain. The Mage was the only one who could physically see these being which were plaguing the people and attempted to banish them, but could not due to his age and lack of experience. He went to the Emperor who thoroughly heard his story and agreed to do whatever he could, thereby creating a deep bond of trust between them. That was when they discovered the rip which was connecting their world to that of another. All they could do was watch as the rip slowly grew larger, causing the agriculture to die out, as well as the population. However, one day, the Emperor was out to see how many people could be salvaged, the Mage accompanying him, when a swarm of demons attacked. The Mage managed to protect the Emperor but was gravely injured in the process. The demons dissipated, looking for more prey, and the Emperor ran to the Magi's side. The Mage somehow managed to stand, reciting a series of incantations as he did so, and he created a portal which connected him to Yuko-san. He asked her to grant his wish, to seal the rip and prevent it from ever happening again, but his price was too high for him to pay alone. The Emperor agreed to pay the rest. Yuko named their price, and they both consented. The two halves became whole and I was its manifestation." Emi looked up at Yuko, who smiled. Emi looked at the two boys who were quietly absorbing the story. "The magi's name was Watanuki Kimihiro, the Emperor's-"

"Doumeki Shizuka." Doumeki completed, showing that he understood. "But what does that have to do with us?" Emi smiled for the first time. "Have you noticed the large decrease in the number of spirits lately Watanuki?" He thought, then nodded. "I haven't seen any since..." He looked at Emi. "Since I saw you leave that day." She smiled again. "The spirits here became restless and created another tare in order to enter Ain." Watanuki became puzzled. "Why?" Emi seemed to be expecting this question. "As I said before Ain is a pure place and it holds a great deal of spiritual energy that attracts the spirits there, it supplies them with immense power." Doumeki decided to break in this time. "If the Emperor and I are of the same, why didn't he just exorcise the spirits." Emi thought and then spoke again. "The Emperors powers were dormant due to his life of seclusion, however when he became one with the mage, there was a huge burst of accumulated spiritual energy that diminished all of the spirits which had invaded." Yuko laughed a bit. "Hitsuzen." Watanuki and Doumeki looked at her and Emi nodded. "If it hadn't been for that accumulation, it would have required a much higher price to destroy the spirits, and they would not have been able to grant it. It was thanks to the Emperors seclusion that Ain was saved."

Something connected in Watanuki's head. "How do you plan on sealing the tare?" If what he had in mind was the answer, he didn't want to hear it. Emi didn't speak but went back to her blank staring of the table. Doumeki nodded. "We'll need to do the same as they did." Emi nodded. "I'm so sorry, but its the only choice." Watanuki still didn't understand. "How is that the only choice, I'm sure there are plenty of other ways to seal it, right Yuko-san?" Yuko took another intake of her indulgence. "No, it would be interfering with the Magi's wish, as well as their payment. There is nothing that I could do in this situation." Watanuki was in disbelief and his voice was shaky. "Ha, what are you talking about Yuko-san? We won't really have to do this right? You're just testing us out, seeing how far we would go." There was no response from Yuko and Watanuki was shaking. He stood. "Excuse me." He silently left the room, Doumeki following behind, leaving the two women to sit in silence.

--

Hitsuzen- fate. (for the select few who may not know.)

**A/N**: So everything falls into place. Its weird because when I started this story, this was not what I was expecting to happen at all, so I'm surprising myself along the way which is fun. I'm planning on the next chapter being the last and then I'm going to throw in a cute ending story that I've wanted to write since chapter 6. (its mostly about Doumeki and his inner fetishes.) I hope that you have enjoyed this story, and thank you so much for reading! So stay tuned for the next chapter!

Review, Review, Review, please, please, please!


	10. Spirited Away

**A/N**: (cries) its the last chapter...I can't believe it. I'm truly happy with this story and how it has progressed and I hope you feel the same. Yes, the chapter's title was chosen from the Haiyao Miyazaki film _Spirited Away_. I just couldn't find any other way to sum up what happens in this chapter. Ok, i guess I'll let you read now, even though I'm having so much fun talking to you. So...ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolicCLAMP, until I can execute my brutal takeover. (evil laughter)

**Chapter Ju**

--

Watanuki had started sprinting as soon as he exited the house but before he could turn the corner and run down the street Doumeki had caught up and grabbed his wrist. They both stopped, Doumeki still staring at Watanuki's back as it fell up and down, the boy catching his breath.

"Where are you going?" Doumeki's voice was stern. Watanuki still didn't turn around. "Home." Doumeki shook his head. "Why are you running from this?"

Watanuki angrily turned his head to look at Doumeki, his eyes rimmed in tears. "Because its ridiculous and I'm not going to be dragged along into another one of Yuko's problems." Doumeki attempted to pull the younger closer, but it appeared that his feet were nailed to the spot. "This has equally to do with us as it does Yuko." They stared at each other, Doumeki's expression softened. "What are you so scared of?"

Watanuki turned away and his voice was evenly quiet as he spoke. "Why is it that anything good in my life always gets taken away?" Doumeki wasn't sure how to answer. Watanuki continued. "Why can't I just live happily for the remainder of my life by your side, why can't I be happy? What did I ever do, why do I have to lose you when this has only just started? Its not fair, Its not." Tears started to fall down Watanuki's cheeks and Doumeki stepped forward, lovingly wrapping his arms around Watanuki's thin waist. "You're right, none of it is fair. You deserve a normal life, where you can keep making me those senselessly intricate bentos, and we can grow old together, but this isn't about us, it is far bigger then just us, and this is what we need to do."

Watanuki laced his fingers with the hands at his waist. "Why are you so damn righteous?" Doumeki thought, and there was a long pause. "Dunno."

Watanuki snapped back to his usually behavior, "It was a rhetorical question you idiot! Don't take so long to answer if its going to be so vague. Jeez, why do I put up with you?" Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's hand as he dragged himself and his understanding counterpart back to Yuko's and their hitsuzen.

**...**

The two boys entered the room, but Watanuki kept them standing in the doorway. Emi's expression seemed truly relieved as she stared at the two boys. Watanuki sighed. "What do we have to do." Both Emi and Yuko exchanged glances. Yuko stood. "Maru, Moro." The two girls waltz into the tense atmosphere. "Yes, Mistress."

"Please bring the appropriate attire from the storage room and meet us in the courtyard." "Yes, Mistress." Mokona hoped in around the corner. "Mokona too!" The group merrily skipped around the corner, chanting their given task, and down the hall as Yuko led the others to the courtyard.

**...**

The two boys were given their ceremonial outfits and sent to go change. The clothing consisted of a long, white, sleeveless shirt that came to above knee length, with a hemmed gap that started mid-throat and gracefully arched to the navel where it met at a point, the bare skin resembling a crescent shadow of the moon, while their pants were skin-tight black cotton and fit both boys unusually well.

Watanuki was unbuttoning his white collared school shirt when Doumeki came up behind him and nimbly placed his hand on the still fastened buttons, leaning his head on Watanuki's shoulder. "I can undress myself thank you very much." Watanuki shooed Doumeki's hand away from the buttons, but ended up giving them an open passage to his slightly bare chest where they calmly moved. "Doumeki, we have to get out to Yuko" Doumeki spoke into Watanuki neck. "I know, I'm just giving you some assistance." He continued to unbutton Watanuki's shirt and lightly slid it from Watanuki shoulders. He trailed detailed kisses down from Watanuki's pale shoulder blades to his slender wrists. Doumeki somehow managed to grab the dress-shirt without ever turning his lips away from Watanuki's lifted neck and gently pulled it over his head, clearing a passage down Watanuki's torso with his tongue as he pulled the shirt to Watanuki's knees. Doumeki pulled away and Watanuki collapsed on the floor. "See?" Watanuki folded his arms over his chest. "Great, I'm dressed, but now I can't feel my legs." Watanuki was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Wah, what are you doing you idiot, I was kidding." Doumeki began to head towards the door. "Put me down this instance!" Doumeki did as he was commanded. "Yes, your highness." Watanuki became flustered. "Ugh, you're such a jerk. How could I love someone so absurdly absurd as you? Wh-" Doumeki sealed the string of questions with his lips, slowly sucking the breath out of the consenting Watanuki. The parted, Watanuki's hands gripped tightly in Doumeki's soft tussled hair. "Oh, that's why." They both grinned as Doumeki wrapped himself around Watanuki, who lead them out the door and to where Yuko was waiting.

**...**

When the boys entered the courtyard, Yuko was dressed in her traditional Dimensional Witch garb, Emi in a white dress that was similar to the ones the boys wore, but instead of the center curve showing bare skin it revealed intricate black lace, which trailed out of the bottom hem at the knee as well as meeting at a point at her wrists. The two boys walked out onto the night dewed grass and stopped when they reached Yuko and Emi. Yuko observed them. Watanuki spoke. "Yuko-san. I understand that this is something that we have to do, but what have we gained in order to do so, what was our wish in order for this to be our price to pay." Yuko grinned. "Your bond. If it was never for the Magi's wish, the two of you would have no bond, no reason for each other. This is your soul's wish, as well as the wish of all of your other manifestations." Watanuki calmly accepted this answer. Yuko raised a brow towards Doumeki, aware that he had a question as well. "What will happen to the people we'll leave behind?" Yuko nodded. "Whatever will be easiest for them. If they choose to remember they will, if it is too much of a burden then they won't." Doumeki seemed pleased with this answer and lovingly squeezed Watanuki's hand. "Are you ready?" Yuko calmly asked, already aware of the answer. The boys looked at each other, smiled, and then turned back to Yuko, speaking simultaneously, "Yes."

Emi approached them at that moment and Yuko proceeded to give them all a series of instructions. "Emi, please stand in between Watanuki and Doumeki." She did so. "Doumeki, Watanuki, please face Emi. Now, place your right hand on the middle of the other's chest, the left over the other's naval." They did so, almost creating a caged embrace around Emi's slender form. Yuko nodded in approval. "Focus all of your thoughts in your hands, and forget anything else." All three of them closed their eyes, concentrating on the task given. After a few moments Watanuki's hands slowly began to sink into Doumeki's chest and abdomen, Doumeki's hands doing the same. Soon their forearms had dissolved into the others being as they slowly leaned into each other. Once their arms had completely dissipated they began to be absorbs into Emi sides, a serene grin appearing on all of their faces.

Emi's head was thrown back and a rush of air blew from beneath her as she was slowly raised in the air by the shear spiritual pressure the now completely dissolved forms had created. A burst of small golden spheres erupted around her, shedding a brilliant light around the dark yard, and they all slowly entered her heart center. Emi raised her arms around the sliming crowd of speckled lights, as if embracing a lover, as she soared through the night sky.

The light died down, the wind stopped, and Emi's feet where lightly placed atop a small iced pond where she stood alone within the Palace of Ain. She slowly opened her eyes, both hands folded over the middle of her chest. She pushed her hands closer to herself, "Thank you, I hope you both find happiness together."

**...**

Yuko stood staring at the sky, slightly grinning. "Really, Watanuki, you worry too much. Take good care of him Doumeki-kun." She turned and entered her house, the two young twins dancing behind her, Mokona's black form hopping to Yuko's shoulder.

**...**

The blindingly yellow tinged whiteness around Watanuki's walking form was calmingly warm. He was dressed in an unusually long white shirt and black pants, where he had acquired them he couldn't remember. He began to approach the figure walking towards him who was dressed the same. He smiled as the figure reached out his hand. He supplied his own and their fingers became intwined. Doumeki pulled Watanuki into a hug and began to slowly rock him back and forth, burying his face in smooth charcoal hair. Watanuki pulled him closer. "I found the note book." Doumeki looked at him. "What?" Watanuki smiled up at his face. "The book where you kept track of all the food I've ever made you. I found it." Doumeki's face had a light blush. "Oh, that." Watanuki rested his head on Doumeki's solid shoulder. "I love you Shizuka." Doumeki brushed a hand through Watanuki's hair. "I love you too, my Kimihiro."

--

A/N: Nooo, my first fan-fic is over. How sad, well for me it is, other's may be jumping for joy. And is it just me or did Mokona not appear at all in this fan-fic? So i decided to give him his five seconds of fame. Poor Mokona. But! I'm not completely done yet! There is still the ending story! Bwa-ha-ha-haa! So thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and saw it till its end. I'm going to be writing a sequel which is a series of one shot Dou/Wata AU's called Container. I hope you will read that as well. I love you all so much, please review and let me know what you think and where I can improve upon! Now off to the Side Story, Away. (flies in the air heading to side story)


	11. Side Story: Sheepish

A/N: So here is my little Doumeki side story. I hope you will all enjoy the cuteness.

Disclaimer: xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP, Doumeki's obsession's are mine, well not like they're my obsessions too, but, you know.

--

Doumeki was accompanying Watanuki into town in order to purchase a few ingredients and about a truck-load of sake for the usual picnic at the park, courtesy of Yuko. Watanuki was currently occupying himself by complaining of how he has to cook everything and then there is never any left for him and that it was all Doumeki's fault, Doumeki giving a series of small "hn"'s when ever there was a break in Watanuki's speech. They were walking down a main shopping promenade when a small store caught Doumeki's eye. He turned and walked over to the display window, emotionlessly peering in. Watanuki had continued to walk forward, but then turned when he discovered the absence of his ranting audience. He found Doumeki intensely staring into a window at one of the shops and called to him.

"Oi! Doumeki, hurry it up!" Doumeki didn't move from the spot and continued to stare. "What are you doing you idiot?" Watanuki walked over to him and peered into the window as well. "Socks?" Doumeki shook his head, not turning his gaze from a gray and white stripped pair in the corner. "What's your problem?" Doumeki continued to stare. "Socks." Watanuki's shoulders hitched at the remark. "I think I already established that! Why don't you just buy them if you like them so much." Doumeki shook his head in disagreement. "What do you mean no? Then lets go!" Doumeki shook his head again. Watanuki was furious. "What are you five? Lets go!" Doumeki finally turned to the fuming Watanuki and held out his hand palm up. "What's that for?" Doumeki's face was dead-pan. "Money." Watanuki went insane. "What! You expect me to pay for them? Are you stupid." Doumeki shook his head no and continued to hold his hand out, his face coated in seriousness. Watanuki caved and dug in his pocket. "Fine!" He handed Doumeki the money, and the stoic character casually walked into the store and bought the socks.

He finally joined Watanuki outside and started walking farther down the street, leaving Watanuki to run after him. "Oi, don't just leave me after I selflessly pay for your stuff. And where the HELL is my thank you?" Doumeki was staring at the small paper bag, which held the socks, in his left arm and then seemed to hug it tighter to his stomach. Watanuki started to flail. "Ahh, you drive me insane. Who in their right mind would willingly expose themselves to your presence." Watanuki stopped and turned to where his companion was following. "Eh, Doumeki?" Doumeki had disappeared again and Watanuki was frantically looking up and down the street until he spotted him standing in front of a small petting zoo at the corner, staring down at one of the sheep. "What the hell are you doing over there?!" Watanuki yelled as he ran towards Doumeki. He finally caught up and stared angrily at Doumeki's expressionless face. "Maa." Watanuki almost fell over. "Don't say Maa to the sheep. Have you lost your mind?" Doumeki looked at him, face still forbearing but there seemed to be a feeling of want in his over-all energy. Watanuki's eyebrows burrowed. "You can't buy the sheep." Doumeki turned to look at the small animal, face still expressionless but seemingly disappointed at the same time. "Maa." Watanuki jumped up and started to pound on Doumeki's back. "Didn't I just tell you not to talk to the sheep. Uhg, forget it, I'm leaving." Watanuki turned and started to walk away, but then turned back when Doumeki wasn't following him. "Dammit!" He started to walk back over to the sheep-obsessed Doumeki. He grabbed Doumeki's elbow and started to pull him away. "Come on Doumeki, we'll get you the sheep another day." Doumeki childishly nodded his head in agreement and slowly followed his ranting momma-bird.

--

A/N: And that was all she wrote. I don't know why, but this scene randomly came to me and I started to laugh hysterically, and I hope you can imagine it the way I did. Well, I guess this is the official ending to Envelope, I'll miss you. But, until next time, right? Keep an eye out for Container, I'm always updating my page to keep you posted on my stories, so don't be shy and drop on by to check, okay? Thank you to everyone who has read this story in its entirety, I appreciate it so much. Also, thank you with all of my heart (except for the portion I need to live) to those who have reviewed, they really pushed me to get this story done, and I treasure them greatly. Well, ta ta for now!

a-n-b


End file.
